Abstract/Summary (Clinical Core?Core 6) The Clinical Core (Core 6) will be established to facilitate translational research in CF human subjects and human samples. This is a new P30 Core facility generated due to the increasing need for organized biobanking of CF and non-CF control specimens and the increasing involvement of Center Members in clinical trials seeking to ask basic scientific questions in humans and compare these finings to the CF mouse, ferret and pig models. Major objectives of the core will also include assistance in recruiting and identifying patients suitable for various investigator-driven CF clinical trials. This Core will function under the umbrella of the Institute for Clinical and Translational Science (ICTS) and will benefit from its resources and support for translational clinical research. The main goals of the Core will be: 1. To create an umbrella biobank to archive biosamples collected during routine clinical visits and research-related visits, and to consent current and future CF patients for this biobank. 2. To acquire normal and CF specimens including DNA, bronchoalveolar lavage fluid (BALF), whole blood, plasma, feces, urine, and bacterial isolates. 3. To maintain databases of historical clinical samples and prospectively collected samples, including molecular typing of bacterial isolates when available. 4. To create a portal through which investigators can obtain de-identified or identified clinical information about archived clinical samples (e.g. first-time isolate of Pseudomonas aeruginosa, isolates of chronic Pseudomonas, or isolates of mucoid Pseudomonas). 5. To assist basic and translational researchers in obtaining specific biological samples that are not routinely banked (e.g. nasal fluid, unprocessed sputum, breath condensate, etc.). 6. To facilitate patient recruitment and enrollment in clinical trials, particularly early phase trials of novel therapies. 7. To assist investigators in conducting clinical trials and preparing IRB submissions, and to ensure that clinical research is conducted in accordance with the principles of Good Clinical Practice (GCP).